Was ist passiert?
by SetOnFire
Summary: Ginny und Draco sind ein glückliches Paar. Bis er sich eines Tages ohne ersichtlichen Grund von ihr abwendet und sie ignoriert. Oneshot ... meine erste FF ..


**Disclaimer: **Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlagen inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Carlsen Verlag, Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc. – jedoch nicht nur von diesen- sind. Ich, die Autorin, verdiene weder Geld an dieser Geschichte, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen. Lediglich das Gedicht ist mein persönliches Eigentum. Auf eine sonderbare Art und Weise bin ich darauf auch stolz...

* * *

**Was ist passiert?**

„Warum hörst du mir denn nicht zu? Draco, habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?", fragt Ginny. „Jetzt lauf doch nicht schon wieder weg. Gib mir wenigstens eine Antwort."

Doch Draco steht, ohne auch nur ein Wort gesagt zu haben, auf und verlässt eiligen Schrittes die Bücherei. Traurig sieht Ginny ihm nach. Dies geht nun schon seit fünf Tagen so. Und nicht nur er scheint sich verändert zu haben. Auch ihre Freunde sind auf einmal ganz anders. Keiner scheint ihr mehr richtig zu zuhören. Alle gehen ihr aus dem Weg. Und am sonderbarsten ist: Kaum einer lacht mehr. Schon seit fünf Tagen hat Draco nicht mehr gelacht. Nicht einmal ein Lächeln hat er zustande bringen können. Nicht einmal ein höhnisches, herablassendes Grinsen, mit dem er sonst seine kaltschnäuzigen, demütigenden Sprüche begleitet hat. Er ist wie ausgewechselt. Dabei waren sie doch so verliebt. Ginny weiß nicht mehr ein noch aus. Warum redet er denn nicht mit ihr? Langsam steht sie auf und verlässt die Bibliothek, nicht bemerkend, dass sie weint.

**And this I promise**

**I'll be there for you now and forever**

**No matter what**

**I'll love you till the day I die**

Auch am nächsten Tag scheint sich nichts verändert zu haben. Verzweifelt macht sich Ginny auf die suche nach Draco. Irgendwann muss er ihr doch einmal antworten. Mit ihr reden. Er kann ja nicht ewig davonlaufen. Nach dem Frühstück passt sie ihn ab. „Draco, hör auf vor mir davon zu laufen. Red doch bitte mit mir. Was ist denn los? Warum hast du mich die letzten Tage ignoriert? Warum hast du nicht mehr mit mir geredet, dich nicht mehr gemeldet? Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht? Etwas falsches gesagt? So red doch bitte mit mir!"

Doch wieder scheint er sie nicht zu hören. Er beachtet sie einfach nicht. Wieder ohne etwas zu sagen wendet er sich ab und geht auf das Portal der Schule zu. Doch so leicht lässt Ginny sich nicht abschütteln. Sie folgt ihm aus der Schule hinaus, in den Garten, um die Schule herum, an den See. Die ganze Zeit redet sie auf ihn ein. Doch er ignoriert sie gänzlich. Was ist nur mit ihm los? Am See angekommen lässt er sich auf den Rasen sinken, starrt wie apathisch auf die Wellen. Ginny versucht derweil weiter auf ihn einzureden. Doch er hört sie immer noch nicht. Abwesend und irgendwie auch verzweifelt fährt er sich immer wieder durch die Haare, die inzwischen schon etwas länger sind. Sie fallen ihm dauernd ins Gesicht. Wie gut er damit doch aussieht. Leise läuft ihm eine Träne über das Gesicht.

„Ich vermisse dich", kaum hörbar entweicht es seinem Mund. Ginny hätte es fast nicht gehört. „Aber ich bin doch bei dir." Abrupt fängt er sich wieder, wischt sich mit dem Ärmel die einsame Träne aus dem Gesicht, steht auf und geht ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

**Though we may be miles apart**

**I'll be waiting for you**

**Because you're the reason why I live**

Später trifft sie ihn wieder. Der Unterricht ist gerade vorbei, da laufen sie sich in einem der Gänge über den Weg. Heute ist er ganz alleine unterwegs. Nicht von Crabbe und Goyle flankiert. Aber wenn sie es sich recht überlegt, es scheint auch keine Seltenheit mehr zu sein. Seit er sich so drastisch verändert hat, sieht sie ihn nur noch alleine. Er redet scheinbar mit keinem mehr. Lässt niemanden mehr an sich heran. Nicht einmal ein paar Beleidigungen für das „Dreamteam" oder andere Gryffindors, die er doch so verabscheut, hat er mehr über. Sie versteht ihn nicht mehr. Bis vor kurzem haben sie noch über alles reden können. Haben, wann immer es ging, wenn auch unbemerkt, sich getroffen. Sich geliebt, sich gestritten, doch immer wissend, dass sie sich wieder sehen würden. Zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt an ihrem geheimen Treffpunkt. Oft sind sie dann noch auf sein Zimmer verschwunden. Wie oft hatte sie sich in aller Frühe auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm gemacht, immer mit der Angst von Filch oder einem anderen Schüler erwischt zu werden. Doch er war die letzten Tage nicht gekommen. Hat sie gemieden, sogar die Korridore die in die Richtung diese Treffpunkts führten hatte er nicht mehr betreten.

Doch nun ist das wohl sein Ziel. Er schien doch tatsächlich auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm zu sein. Wieder folgt sie ihm. Vielleicht würde er ihr jetzt zu hören. Wieder beginnt sie mit der Frage, warum er denn nicht mehr mit ihr rede. Warum er immer vor ihr davon laufe. Während sie so redet, bemerkt sie nicht, wie ihm die Tränen wie Bächen über die Wangen laufen. Er, der sonst nie weint, nicht einmal, wenn sein Vater ihn schlägt und verflucht. Oben angekommen dreht er sich zu ihr um und sie sieht mit Schrecken die Tränen, seine roten Augen. Seine Augen, die so grau sind, in denen sie sich so gerne verliert. Doch bevor sie ihn tröstend in die Arme nehmen kann, dreht er sich wieder um und sieht in die untergehende Sonne, die alles um sie herum in ein seltsames Rot taucht, ein Rot, wie ihre Haare, fast Blutrot.

Jetzt erst bemerkt sie, wie dünn er geworden ist. Dabei fällt ihr auch ein, dass sie ihn die letzten Tage nicht einmal hat essen sehen. In der großen Halle hat er nicht einmal auch nur einen Bissen zu sich genommen, auch wenn seine Freunde versucht haben, ihn dazu zu bringen.

**You might be somewhere I can't follow you**

**I'll keep you in my heart**

**No matter what**

Was ist nur los mit ihm? Er sieht so erschöpft, ausgemergelt aus. Warum redet er denn nicht mit mir darüber? Vielleicht kann ich ihm ja helfen.

Abrupt wendet er sich von dem Sonnenuntergang ab und steigt die Stufen zum Astronomieturm wieder hinab. Doch anstatt zu seinem Zimmer zu gehen, geht er wieder zum See. Diesmal geht er um den See herum. Auf eine Art Steindenkmal zu.

Was will er denn nur dort? An einer großen Eiche in der Nähe des Steindenkmals lässt er sich auf den Boden sinken. Hebt seinen Blick um das Monument ansehen zu können. Dabei steigen ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen. „Ginny..."

„Darling, ich bin doch bei dir. Was ist denn los? So rede doch mit mir. Ich vermisse unsere Gespräche. Was ist denn nur passiert, dass du mich immer ignorierst?"

Doch wieder hört er ihr nicht zu. Es sieht eher so aus, als würde er, je mehr sie spricht, als würde er mehr Schmerzen erleiden. Er verzerrt das Gesicht. Verzerrt es vor Schmerz, vor Leid.

**And if you think I'm gone**

**Left you alone in this world**

**I'll be there with you**

**Always and forever**

„Ginny ... warum? Ginny .."

Diesmal sagt sie nichts. Wartet einfach nur, dass er weiter spricht. Hofft dass er es tut.

„Ginny, ich vermisse dich so sehr. Es tut mir weh, wenn ich die anderen sehe, wie sie lachen. Wie können sie jetzt noch lachen? Nach allem was geschehen ist? Warum bist du gegangen? Warum hast du mich im Stich gelassen? Ich brauche dich. Brauche deinen Trost. Dass alles nur ein Traum war. Ein schrecklicher Alptraum. Ich will, dass du mich in die Arme nimmst. Mich ganz fest hältst." „Aber ich bin doch bei dir. Hörst du mich denn nicht?"

Erschrocken zuckt sie zusammen, als sie sieht, wie er sich bei ihren Worten verkrampft. Sein Gesicht noch mehr vor Schmerzen verzerrt.

„Ich halte das nicht aus. Nicht ohne dich. Ich würde dir so gerne folgen. Nur um wieder bei dir sein zu können. Wir haben uns doch versprochen immer beieinander zu bleiben. Den anderen nie zu verlassen. Und ausgerechnet du hast dieses Versprechen gebrochen. Wo du doch solche Angst hattest, ich würde das Versprechen nicht halten."

Während er dies sagt, laufen ihm die Tränen wie Sturzbäche über die Wangen. Bestürzt sieht sie ihn an. Wieder ohne jede Vorwarnung erhebt er sich und wankt zu dem Denkmal. Streckt seine Hand danach aus. Fährt mit seinen Fingern die Buchstaben nach, die darauf geschrieben stehen.

_Ginevra Weasley_

_We'll never forget_

_Always kept in our hearts_

_How happy and passionate you were_

_How you made our days shine_

_We'll miss you_

_Always and forever_

**I'll let you know when I go**

**Keep that in mind**


End file.
